In digital broadcasting, the time for which any video and audio are not output from about 0.5 seconds to several seconds prior to changing to a screen of the next channel from the time of switching a screen in response to a channel change is referred to as zapping time. The zapping time is time for a digital broadcasting receiving apparatus to receive, process and display a digital broadcasting signal from a broadcasting station. In digital broadcasting, a broadcasting signal is transmitted in a compressed form, such that it takes a predetermined time for the digital broadcasting receiving apparatus to decode the compressed broadcasting signal and convert the decoded signal into a reproducible form.
In digital broadcasting, the zapping times may be recognized as important advertising resources to advertisers. Therefore, a technology of inserting an advertisement for the zapping time has been proposed in recent years.
However, the zapping advertisement related technology field according to the related art discloses only how to insert the advertisement, but does not disclose various types of service technologies associated with the zapping advertisement. Advertisers and viewers could benefit from additional services related to zapping advertisements.